splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle McWilliams
Michelle McWilliams was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash she worked as an air steward for Oceanic Airlines. After the crash she helped out a lot with the group. She was later attacked by Darien as a diversion. She later found a large metal wall in the middle of the jungle with Emma and Samantha. They started to uncover it. Before the crash Oceanic Flight 815 Before the flight, Michelle and another flight attendant, JD, assisted Locke onto the plane when the special wheelchair for loading disabled passengers was missing. Later, she was at the entrance to the plane when the other passengers were boarding. When the plane was about to take off, Michelle walked past Melissa and Olivia and smiled at them. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") During the flight, she offered Abigail something to drink. When she came back with the drink; Abigail had moved seats so she gave the drink to Mathew. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") Later, Michelle offered Kate more juice, but she declined while the marshal sat next to her asked Michelle for a black coffee, rudely. Michelle walked away, not amused. A few minutes later, the place crashed. On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Michelle informed the group that nobody would know where they where because she knew they were one thousand miles off course. Later on, Michelle was with the group when they heard the noises of the monster come from the jungle. In the morning, Michelle joined the water group along with Joe, Emma and James and together, they set up tarps to collect water. Later on, she took shelter from the rain in the plane wreckage, and then she witnessed Joe's attack and ran into the jungle. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") Later on, Michelle talked to Anya about the possibility about there being other people on the island. A few minutes later, the group noticed Samantha was missing, so they all shouted for her. Later that day when Samantha, Josh and Charlotte arrived, asking for Elliot's help, she among with everyone else ran back to the crash site. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When she and the others arrived at the crash site, she saw Joe's dead body, and later on, she attended his funeral, and listened to Melissa say a few words. Later that day, she moved to the beach with the rest of the camp. ("Say Goodbye") When Josh and Charlotte called a meeting, Michelle attended it, and then later witnessed Elliot, William and James's return from the search with Olivia and Thomas. ("Intruder Alert") When people started to fight over food, Michelle witnessed a fight between William and Hassan. Later on, when some of the group left to look for food, Michelle stayed behind with others, when the group returned, Michelle was unaware that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the water. ("Man in Black") Days later, Michelle went for a jog with Samantha one morning and the two chatted. When Samantha injured her ankle, Michelle and Charlotte went back to the crash site for the medical supplies they left. On the journey, she found a doll, but left it as they arrived at the crash. She later returned with the supplies. ("Blame") When Alex suddenly returned back to camp, Michelle ran up to investigate with the other survivors. And when a mysterious wooden pallet washed ashore with an open parachute on it, and a box of biscuits in it, she went to investigate that as well. ("Crazy People") After Alex's second attack, the camp gathered together to talk; Michelle was among them. ("Leave Me Alone") When Vanessa's guard arrived at the beach camp, Michelle was lined up with everyone else. After he had been kidnapped himself, the next morning he committed suicide, so Michelle discussed with others what to do with him. ("Pax Postremo") When the kidnapped group returned from Vanessa's camp, Michelle greeted them back. She was later lined up at gun point by Vanessa; and when Vanessa started shooting, Michelle avoided getting shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") After Hassan's death, Michelle comforted Charlotte. The next day, she attended Hassan's funeral. She then later went to find a transciever with Josh, Charlotte and Thomas. ("It's All My Fault") When Darien wanted to get hold of a file, he strangled Michelle to distract the group. ("[Desperate") She was later checked up by Elliot and she explained that she was fine.("Come Back to Me") When Anya went kidnapped, Michelle was present when she was announced missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") She then started to look for Anya with Samantha and Emma; but they found a piece of metal in the jungle. ("The Search") She, Emma and Samantha decided to keep it a secret from the camp. ("Secrets") She then continued to uncover the piece of metal with Emma, revealing more and more over time. ("Regretful Heart") When uncovering more of the metal, Abbie stumbled across Michelle and Emma. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") She tried to stop Abigail from telling the group about the metal wall; but Abigail wouldn't listen. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") That night, when the rest of the camp went to find the plane; Michelle and Emma stayed to uncover more of the metal. They eventually found a handle to a small door. They started to pull at it when a man suddenly burst out, aiming a gun at them both. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The armed man, Robert, then took the two girls inside with another man, Peter. They were then tied up, but after convincing Robert that they weren't natives, he let them free. Michelle then had some of his coffee and when Peter panicked about something going on behind a large door, she questioned what it was. ("A Loose Thread") The next day, Michelle asked Blaine and Heather some questions; but they didn't know the answers. She later heard Josh banging on the door of the station. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Michelle questioned Blaine and Heather and later left the station and went back to camp. ("Now I Know") The next day, Michelle talked about Samantha, behind her back, to other survivors. Later, when Emma was discovered to be gone, she suggested that she went back to the Twin Station. ("The Whole Shabang") Later she listened to Melissa and Darien tell the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later on when having a nap, Michelle dreamed of Emma killing herself. She became worried and convinced Josh to help bring her back to safety. ("Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain") She later left camp with Josh to find Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day they arrived at the Twin Station to find Emma wasn't there. Robert and Peter said she'd left earlier, but they didn't believe her. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, when heading back to camp, Michelle found Samantha wandering the jungle. When she later arrived at the camp, Charlotte told her about the attack. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day, Michelle told Abbie where Alex was when she was looking for him. ("Moments in the Woods") Trivia * Michelle is the only main character on Split who actually appeared on Lost. * Michelle, like Paulo, was never given a last name on Lost, and her surname is exclusive to Split. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Characters from Lost Category:Season 2 characters